Echo
by StellarRain
Summary: Echo wasn't her birth name, it was a name given to her by savage men. When she is forced to flee her town and leave her family behind, it will be Much, not Robin, to show her that there is more to her name than she believes there to be.
1. Fire!

Black smoke filled her lungs. Her heart was racing as she clambered up the stairs, choking on the dense air. "Lily!"she yelled. "Desmond!"

She heard coughing in response and burst through the door at the top of the stairs. They had to get out soon before the whole house came down. "Answer me!"

The coughing was coming from a closet at the far side of the room. One of the planks from the ceiling had come down and was beginning to catch fire. She ducked around it and felt the closet door.

"Stand back! Shield your eyes!"

After counting to three her leg came up to kick the door in. Lily was inside, her arms wound around Desmond. She immediately scooped Desmond up (he looked to be in worse shape than his younger sister) and turned. "Lily, hold the hem of my pants," she said hurriedly, "and don't let go no matter what."

Her siblings with her, the young woman fought back across the room, barreled through the door, and nearly flew down the stairs. Once outside there was no time to collapse on the ground and grieve. Houses were on fire all around them.

"Echo," someone called.

Still holding her brother, the girl turned at the sound of her name. It was Archie, a trusted friend. She quickly made her way to him. Lily rushed into the mans waiting arms. But his face was ashen.

"'sabelle was inside," he huffed, soot streaking across his face. "I couldn't get to her. . .they shot the flame into her room. . ."

Without waiting for him to finish, Echo set her brother down at Archie's feet, then tore off to circle the house. Isabelle was the man's niece; his only remaining family. Her window faced the small stream near the forest. An oak tree stood beside it. Without pausing for thought Echo removed her scarf from her neck and placed it around the tree. Securing it around both hands, she tugged. It would hold. Then she placed both feet on the trunk and began to climb. It seemed like ten minutes had passed when she finally reached the window and leaped inside.

Isabelle was huddled in the corner nearest the window, one of the ceiling beams keeping her in place. Echo grimaced before kneeling beside the poor child. "Iz, can you move?" she asked.

The girl just stared at Echo. The beam was resting on her leg, which was bent at an odd angle. "Isabelle, bite down on this," she said hurriedly, producing her scarf. She helped the girl get it into her mouth. "Bite on it hard when I move the beam."

Echo stood, wrapping her arms around the beam. She pulled upward, trying to block out the scream Isabelle gave as the wood was removed from her leg. "Move!" she yelled, unable to hold the beam for much longer.

The fire was moving closer. Isabelle had moved and Echo was looking around the room. Their exit was blocked by hungry orange flames. Then she saw the curtains. Thinking fast, she ripped the curtains from their hold and began knotting the ends together. Once that task was complete she began tying one end around Isabelle's waist before helping the girl stand.

"I will lower you out the window," she said. "When you get down there you must untie yourself quickly if I am to make it too. ARCHIE!" she bellowed as they reached the window. The man appeared below as Echo began lowering the girl out. It took all her strength and took what felt like hours until Isabelle landed safely in her Uncle's arms. Now it was Echo's turn. When she turned to tie her end of the curtain to the bed post, however, she found the bed aflame. Startled, she backed up, the heat too much for her.


	2. Betrayed

"Come now Echo!" she heard Archie call.

Echo leaned out the window, looking up to see an outer beam making a hangover for the roof. She reeled in some of the curtain and lobbed it up over the beam. Grabbing the other end, she quickly tied it as tight as she could, then leaped from the window just in time: flames were licking the frame.

Archie was there to catch her when she landed. She smiled her thanks before jumping out of his hold and returning to her siblings.

"We need to get into the cover of the forest," Archie said, following her to her brother and sister. "Those men that lit the houses will be back to finish off the survivors."

"Who are they?" she demanded, scooping Desmond up, taking Lily's small hand in her left.

Archie was leading them into the forest. "I'm not quite sure," he replied in a hushed voice. It was strained due to the weight of his sixteen-year-old niece. "Looked to be Knights, didn't they? Coat of armor on their shields."

Echo shrugged;_ she_ hadn't seen the men. "Hide over here. We need to take a look at Isabelle's leg."

"It's broken," the girl replied as her Uncle set her down.

Disposing her brother on a rock, Echo knelt to examine her leg. "She's right, it's broken. I'll see if I can find you a horse, Archie; you can take Isabelle and Desmond to the next town and get them looked at. If I can find two then we'll all go," she added as her sister squeezed her shoulder.

Finding a horse was proving to be difficult however. The ones that hadn't been let loose were burned in their barns. Echo grimaced at the thought. _Poor animals_. When a whinny met her ears, she was surprised. Darting behind an upturned cart, she peered around for the sound. It came from one of the men's horses. Ah yes, she _did_ recognize them. They had been here before on business. She clutched at her shirt as she thought of that business. The marks were still apparent on her skin.

She shook her head. It didn't matter now, that was past. What mattered was the man had a horse. He was alone too, but Echo hear screams coming from one of the undamaged houses. His comrade was doing his business while he waited outside for his turn.

Her hand went to her right shoe, the sun glinting off a dagger before she tucked it out of sight and inched forward. Looking around once more to make sure the coast was clear, she sprinted toward the man, his back facing her. Her fingers landed on a pressure point, rendering him breathless so he couldn't make a sound. The dagger hit home at his side. When he fell over, he was unconscious. He'd be dead in three minutes.

Echo patted the horse before untying it and leading it swiftly into the forest. "You'll have a heavy load, boy," she whispered to him. "But I need you to get them to safety."

She was about to enter their hiding place when raised voices met her ears. Archie was arguing with someone.

"I brought her to you," he was saying. "She went for a horse to get these ones to safety." A pause; he was gesturing to Lily and Desmond. "She'll be back any minute now, be quiet."

What was Archie talking about.

"I've been looking forward to seeing her for some time," another man – not Archie – said softly.

Her heart dropped. She knew that voice, it haunted her in her nightmares.

"Well she'll be back. And you'll let us go?" It was Isabelle speaking.

"Yes, yes. But what about these two?" Again, he gestured to Lily and Desmond.

"Ah they're only children. We'll sell 'em to slavery at another town."

Echo recognized this one too. Her pulse was racing. Archie had betrayed her to these men.

"And she'll be all mine," the first man said more so to himself.

Echo gulped.


	3. Desmond the Brave

**Sorry this chapter is so short...for the one person reading it, i thank you very much. :)**

**the next one will be longer, i promise.**

**um...so i don't really know where in the series this takes place. i haven't really seen the entire series, i just like writing. and i fell in love with these characters. i'm trying to catch up but that's proving difficult. so bear with me please.**

**one more thing. i don't really have a grip on this fanfiction site. i can't figure how to add chapters so if you have any words of advice? can you school me? heh heh. much love, hope you enjoy.**

--

Men never told her their real names; they told her things they wished to be called. And this man liked to be called 'King'. She shivered at the memory of him. His eyes – she would never forget them. The color was interchangeable. What wasn't was the cold fury with which they looked upon her. Each man frightened her, but this man struck fear as never before in the girl. A harsh, cold glint, gleeful at the pain he put her through.

Not willing to dive into the memories any further, Echo drew a sharp breath. Her sibling were in trouble, Archie had obviously betrayed her, and now the 'King' was back. But why was he looking for her through Archie? Echo was free to call on every day save for Sunday.

"What will you do to her when she returns?"

Echo's heart hammered as Desmond's voice posed the question.

A smirk was evident in the man's answer. "She will get her just desserts. I've been waiting to get my hands on her for quite some time."

"And what will happen to us?"

Echo couldn't help but smile at her brother's bravery.

"You'll die. If she doesn't return, you'll be taken as collateral."

"Well then," her brother said loudly, "let's hope she doesn't return. I'd rather live in captivity than have you with your hands on her again."

Tears sprang to her eyes. She'd have to leave, prepare herself, find these men, and get her siblings back alive. Whispering a prayer for her siblings and these misguided men, Echo crept away, holding tightly to the reigns of the horse. Once free of the forest she was atop the horse in a flash. The duo raced off in what she deemed a safe direction.


	4. Musket

Her journey was quiet enough for her liking. No one seemed to inhabit the forest for the three hours that she traveled. It was a very nice forest, intense but calm, with several streams she and her horse could drink from. The horses clothing had been deposited long ago, saddle and all. Echo couldn't take any chances.

The horse seemed content at having nothing but a person on him. He went at Echo's desired pace, tiring only to drink from the streams. Since she didn't know the steed's name, she called him Musket. Her father had a dog named Musket when she was just a child; the name brought comfort to her.

Suddenly there was a sound to her left. She whipped her head around in time to see a man dash between trees. Armed only with her dagger, she brought Musket to a halt.

"I sense more of you amongst the trees," she said in an unwavering voice. She didn't yell it, she didn't whisper; she spoke as though they were right beside her. "You would dare track a woman traveling on her own?"

A deep chuckle met her ears, and the man she had seen dart between the trees stepped out from behind one of them. His hair was sandy, eyes kind. "Yes miss, but only to ensure the woman's safety." His eyes narrowed in what she read as concern. "But why is the Lady alone? You don't look to be royalty. And your horse has not even a saddle."

Echo fixed him with her piercing eyes, gray like her father's. "I do not think it wise of me to sit here and explain myself to a stranger tracking me in the woods."

"We were only tracking you to make sure you arrived at your destination safely," said another voice. A man with shaggy blond hair stepped out from behind a bush.

"Yet the other four of you remain hidden."

Four more people stepped out from various places. To Echo's surprise, one was a woman.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," the woman said. She smiled. "My name is Djak."

"Will," said a man with dark hair.

"John." This man was large as a bear.

"Allan," said the next, giving her a cheeky smile.

"I'm Much," said the shaggy blond, showing her a shy smile.

"And I'm Robin. We're a band of outlaws who live within these woods and prey on the rich."

"Why do you rob from the rich?" Echo asked.

"Ah-ah. I gave you information on ourselves. Now may we hear about you? A name at least?"

"That I cannot give, for I do not have one. I will tell you that I escaped from Devonshire from Knights who lit my village on fire. They took my brother and my sister, and I do not know where they are from. I stole this horse and proceeded here looking for Robin Hood. I'll assume that is you?"

Robin smiled. "Much, help our new friend down from her horse."

Much ambled forward, hand held out, but Echo had already dismounted.

"I don't need help, thank you."

The man bowed slightly as he backed away, eyes on Robin, who had a smirk on his face. "Shall we make to our home then? No doubt she'll need nourishment after that adventure."

His smile calmed her, so she followed him and his band deeper into the forest. Ten minutes had passed, and by the time they reached their enclave the sun was down.

"Our humble abode," Much said almost bitterly as he gestured around. "It isn't a lot, but it's good enough for hiding. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Echo replied. "I haven't got one."

Much pushed his eyebrows together. "Haven't got one?" he asked incredulously. "Well then what do people call you? Your parents, your siblings. What about them?"

"Haven't got parents and my siblings rarely saw me," came her sharp reply. "Any other questions you wish to ask?"

"Oh plenty," Allan spoke up, coming forward. "Like how you knew about us. And why you were running from those knights."

"She told you they were lightin' her village on fire," Much answered for her. His eyes landed on her, and Echo silently thanked him.

"Look, I don't want to review the events of the day. It was trying. So, if it pleases, I would like to sleep a bit. I wont be much trouble."

Robin smiled kindly at her. "No, I don't suppose you will. Much, stay here with her until we return."

Much opened his mouth. "But-"

"See you in a bit."

Before Much could get another word in, Robin and the others were gone.

"Where are they going?" Echo asked as a crestfallen Much sat at the table.

"There's a feast going on at the castle and Robin is making an appearance. We were all supposed to."

Echo couldn't help it. Old instincts kicking in, she placed her hand on Much's. "Well I'm awful sorry for being such a burden, Mister Much. Perhaps I can make it up to you?"


	5. Will You Tell Me?

Hey thanks so much for the reviews! As I said, I don't know the show much, but I love the characters. And free time doesn't seem to exist with me for now, so the show is proving hard to watch. I write tidbits of the story at work (I work at Starbucks). So please don't be angry with me if I change a character a bit.

Sorry for the late update. I was camping all week, and then I got sick. Excuses, excuses. Anywho...I think I know where I'm headed in the story, and since I can't find time to watch the entire series, I'm going to wing it and alter things. Please don't hate me.

Echo bit her lip tentatively as Much's eyes widened. She seemed to have frightened the poor man.

"Not a burden at all Miss. Oh bother," he grumbled. "It's going to be difficult to talk to you, what with you having no name and all. Can I ask more about your day? I know you said it was trying, but I'm great at listening."

Echo gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'm certain you are good at listening Sir."

"Oh please, call me Much."

"Very well then. Much. I would very much like to elaborate on today's events, but there are so many things I don't wish to speak about. Not yet, at least."

"Oh, I understand," he replied apologetically. "I don't want you spilling everything when you hardly know us. How can you trust someone you just met, right?"

"Right," she agreed, feeling worse by the second. "It's just. . .okay. My siblings and I--"

She was cut short by the sound of horses and armor. The ground seemed to shake with the sound of them. Much was the first to register the sound and Echo saw him standing and saying something to her. He finally pulled her up onto her feet.

". . .you fight?" was all she could make out.

"What?" she mouthed, terrified of being any louder for fear of drawing the men to them.

Much bent his head closer to hers and said, "If they have come for us we may have to fight. Can you fight?"

Echo nodded as Much handed her a spare sword. All she wanted was rest. Her arms were beginning to ache from the plank she had lifted off of Isabelle earlier that day. But she quietly followed Much out of their "home" and into the forest. They had taken no less than twenty paces when the duo fell to the ground just in time as the first in the line of horses went by.

Echo felt her blood turn cold as the figure atop the horse became visible: it was the man who liked to be called 'King'. That meant. . .

"Don't touch her!"

_Desmond_.

"Make her stop crying your way then, and if that don't work, we'll do it _my_ way," sneered a sinister voice.

"You're scaring her. Get away."

"Children?" Much asked from beside Echo. His eyes met hers in question, and she could only nod once before her sister screamed.

The Knight had smacked her.

"Look into my eyes!" Desmond yelled.

The Knight laughed in his face. "Going to hypnotize me are you?"

"No," Desmond sneered. "I want to tell Echo the shade of your eyes so that she'll have you killed first for smacking our sister."

Echo caught a glimpse of her sister's tear-streaked face, of the defiance in Desmond's eyes, before the train of horses passed and she and Much were left in silence.

"Those were your siblings?" he asked quietly, staring after the Knights.

"Yes," she whispered, fear creeping into her voice.

"Then your name is Echo."

Only when she didn't answer did Much look at her. And only when he traced a scar on her jaw did she meet his gaze.

"Will you tell me now?"


	6. They Named Me Echo

Seated beneath a small tree were Much and Echo. Well, Echo wasn't seated, she was standing and wringing her hands as she paced back and forth. Much was sitting. Patiently.

"Take your time," he said as she looked apologetically at him. He had left a note for Robin. Actually, Echo had left the note, since Much didn't do well at writing. But he had told her what to write.

She finally stopped pacing to face him, her eyes finding his as she began. "Growing up, my father owned a small farm. Now, my mother died when I was fourteen. She got very, very sick after Lily was born and stayed bed ridden until she joined the Angels. I'm over it, don't bother," she said as Much opened his mouth to give condolences. "It was six years ago," she said softly. "She normally helped my Dad with the farm, but since she was gone, it was my turn. I took care of Lily and Desmond and helped Dad all I could. In that time I learned how to track and hunt, how to fight with a sword, shoot with a bow. All sorts of useful things. We managed for three years but the farm wasn't keeping up with its normal quality. Mum had a special touch." She chuckled softly to herself at the memory, and Much's heart turned over. "The vegetables wouldn't grow as well for us. It went under when winter passed. No matter how hard we worked we couldn't get anything to grow. Sometimes my hands will spasm as if they're holding onto a hoe. That farm was our source of food and money. And it dried up and died along with Mum.

"So Dad ended up borrowing a load of money from a . . .Guy or someone. I can't remember his name. He borrowed it with the promise of moving to Nottingham and farming out here to pay him back. But the man lied. He showed up that night to murder my Father and our family. So I stood up."

Here she paused and resumed pacing, wringing her hands so feverishly that Much feared they might fall apart.

"I told him that I would do anything if he would spare their lives. But he wanted collateral. He was bloodthirsty and set on killing the second he broke down the door. 'Anything?' he asked. He had this grin on his face." The words spilled out rapidly. She had never told anyone her story. "'Anything? Did I hear right?' Malicious. Disgusting. 'These nights have been long and lonely, my dear. I'm certain the rest of my men feel the same.' His men cheered at that point, but I was so afraid and so _angry _at him for threatening us that it didn't register. . . I was seventeen when this happened. I'd just had my birthday. June sixth. Barely a week had passed since my Dad had managed to buy a cake. Barely a week since I'd blown out my candles. Six days later I was staring at this man and his crew. His Knights. But he was no King."

She quieted, her back facing him. "I was seventeen," she whispered, "when I signed my life away to those men. Seventeen when they agreed I would live in the same house, go about my life as usual, only stopping when they came to call. Seventeen when they spilled my father's blood on the kitchen floor and threatened to do the same to Lily and Desmond if I didn't cooperate."

Tears were leaking down her face now as she turned back to Much. She wanted to stop, but he had to know. He _had_ to. So she walked over to sit beside him. She had to tell someone. Her eyes found his through the tears and she plowed on.

"They named me Echo because I repeated what they wanted me to. Anything at all. I was whoever they wanted me to be when the cellar door shut. That's where we went, the cellar. Desmond and Lily . . . they knew, but I didn't want them to _hear_ it." She felt Much's hand cover both of hers, but everything kept coming out. "And he. My dad's _friend _wanted to be called King. I never knew their names. They were anything they wanted to be because I called them that. I told them what they wanted to hear. I. . .I echoed it back to them. So they called me Echo. I've forgotten my actual name. I don't remember having one because soon everyone called me Echo. Even my neighbors. And today, during the fire, King came looking for me." She went to point down the road but found her hands in Much's grasp. So she nodded her head. "Them. The man up front. He came for me and he paid Archie. I thought I could trust him but he's been spying on me since that night. So I fled. Desmond prompted it." A small smile crept across her mouth, a proud smile. "He's a good kid. He knows me very well. He knows what I gave to keep he and Lily alive. He knows what my footsteps sound like, even when I'm being quiet. I taught him that."

"Why did you teach him that?" Much asked quietly.

"In case something went wrong. In case they didn't want me anymore and they decided to kill. . .to finish what they started. We practiced for hours until he got it right, all so he could get Lily up and out the window before they could get in."

"But at night wouldn't he be sleeping?" he couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"They don't call at night. Part of the bargain was they could call on me any day between nine in the morning and nine at night. And no calling on Sunday." Her face crumpled into tears. "And now they have Lily and Desmond. What if they kill them? All of this will have been for nothing."

As inexperienced as he was with emotional women, Much took the initiative, trusted his instintcs, and pulled her into a hug. Her face burrowed into his right arm as his left wound around her shoulders. His left hand came to rest in her hair as she finally let it all go.

"This will all be between you and me?" he asked quietly.

She nodded into his arm, her thank you muffled.

"We'll take care of you. And we'll get your brother and sister out alive. Robin will take care of it, you'll see. It'll all work out."


	7. Cabbages and Queens

1Much opted to stay with Echo again the next time Robin voted to go back to the castle. Robin give him a smile as if he knew something. For all Much knew, Robin did. He'd never been particularly good at hiding things, especially from Robin.

Having Echo in his life gave him hope. Yes, Robin was like a brother to him, but he didn't _need_ Much, not like he needed the others. He needed Will because he was crafty. He needed Djak because she was a healer. Allan was good at coming up with a quick cover story, and Little john was his brute strength. All Much did was attempt to cook and tidy up. At times it didn't matter that Robin loved him because attention was never paid to Much.

Until Echo came.

On today's agenda was the castle, but not on the affairs Robin normally went to the castle for. Djak decided to take Echo down for some clothing (since all she had to wear was a pair of her dad's old slacks and a shirt Will let her borrow). So the two women went into the castle while the men waited just outside. Going all in was too risky in Robin's opinion. But one of them would run in and check on them every so often, just to make sure.

"You are enjoying your stay with us?" Djak asked as she rummaged through boys clothing (they always had pants that fit her). She pulled out a pair of brown ones and held them to Echo, then draped it across her arm.

"Yes I am. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay. And for shopping with me. I've never really been."

Djak eyed her. "Your mother never took you to shop?"

Echo avoided her eyes. "She died when I was young." That much they could know. "Don't apologize, it's alright. Dad and I didn't really have the money to shop, and we had two younger kids to look after. So I always wore his old clothing."

"We should get you a dress then," she replied, "since you only wore your father's clothing."

"A dress?" she asked, skeptical. Her grey eyes found the women's line of clothing. "In the forest?"

Djak finished de-tangling some of the pants, then took her arm and led her to the dresses. "Every young woman should wear a dress. Come, we'll pick a pastel one, eh? Bring out your eyes and your hair."

Echo's hand absently brushed a lock of her brown hair from her eyes. She disliked the honey color it was. "Can we not bring out my hair?"

Djak laughed. "Much will approve of you in a dress."

Echo giggled nervously. "What makes you think I want Much's approval?"

"Alright, play that game. Here." She produced a light green, poofy dress, which received a half hearted shrug from her companion. "No?" she laughed. "Then how about this one."

This one was a dusty pink, like a mauve color. It wasn't a puff, as she had expected. Instead of fanning out at the waist it curved out ever so slightly. The only way one could tell is if she was wearing it. The corset's strings were pearly white, and the sleeves were small, almost non-existent.

"It's beautiful, Djak."

Djak smiled. "Good. Now, you were talking about cooking for us?"

"Oh, yes. I'm not amazing, but, and don't tell him I said so, I am better than Much."

The two laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She grabbed a basket and began putting food inside.

Once everything was paid for, Echo and Djak exited the castle. The boys were off in the distance chucking stones into a small pond. Echo noted that the sun seemed lighter nowadays. With the exception of her siblings, she didn't have anything to worry about.

-- -- -- -- --

Back at camp, Robin began setting an obstacle course up while Much showed Echo where everything in their "kitchen" was. Twenty minutes had passed since Robin had began. He was now finished and was calling to Will to head through first. When Will took his place, Robin ran ahead. The idea was to attack his men with the element of surprise and see how well they did. Once this obstacle was complete, the gang would practice sword fighting.

Echo watched Will begin the small course, which consisted mainly of a few barrels that zig-zagged in a path toward some trees. Robin was hiding there somewhere. Echo smiled when Will looked back at Djak for a split second. It wasn't noticeable unless you were watching the two, which Echo was, but Djak produced a warm smile for him. Then Will was off.

"Would you like a go at the obstacle course?" Much asked, mistaking her amused glance at Djak as an eager look at the course.

"Perhaps," she replied, returning to the stew she was adding spice to. She stirred it methodically for a few minutes before gancing at Much. He coughed quickly and looked down at the stew.

"I've been thinking," Echo said.

"I hope you haven't hurt yourself."

She laughed lightly. "Haven't been thinking too hard on t he subject, that'll be your job."

His eyebrows went up in mock surprise. "What's this? A job for me?" his stomach flipped when she gave him that smile.

"Yes, a job for you. Don't worry, it's not too strenuous." Her eyes went back to the pot. "I want a name," she said softly. "But I would prefer if you picked it. I'm alright at boys names, but the only girl name I've ever given was to Lily, after my mother."

"Naming you will be impossible."

Her grey eyes slyly looked at him. "Due to my wily personality?" she joked.

But Much was being entirely serious. "Due to the fact that any name would look good on you. There are too many to choose from."

"Pick one of your favorites then," she shrugged, continuing to stir.

Much slumped back against the wall. "All favorites have disappeared," he replied. "You don't understand, Miss." He cast a furtive glance at the others to make sure no one was watching. Then his attention returned to her. "See, you can make any name sound beautiful. Like Beatrice. I've hated that name my whole life, but if I apply it to you, the name is the most beautiful name I've heard."

Echo felt her cheeks burn crimson. She quickly ducked her head to taste the stew. "Then I shall be called Beatrice?"

"There is a multitude of names. You would make each sound Heaven-sent."

Though fully aware that her blush still remained, his gentle tone caused her to look up. She took her left hand off the spoon and placed it on his. "I will love whichever one you pick."

He sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

"Much!" Allan called. "Your turn!"

Echo quickly removed her hand from his and returned to the stew. She froze as Much moved behind her, he lips close to her ear.

"Sarah."

The way he said it caused chills to run down her spine.

"Sarah," she repeated. It sounded ordinary when she said it, a plain peasant name. But when her mind called back his voice saying it the name did sound Heaven-sent.

Then he was off to the course only to be replaced by Djak. "Did you say something?" she asked. Djak followed her eyes to Much, who was starting down the course.

She nodded. "Sarah. My. . .my name is Sarah."


End file.
